


Birthday Suit

by simpinhoursforreal (DreamTeamStan)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Lemon, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamTeamStan/pseuds/simpinhoursforreal
Summary: Sapnap buys George a hooker for his 18th birthday. Hijinks ensue.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 81
Kudos: 632





	1. Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, let alone a smut fic, so if you could provide feedback it would be greatly appreciated!

George paced nervously around the motel room as his best friend, Sapnap, sat back casually on the bed. "Hey, hey, can't you just calm down? What's the worst that could happen?" Sapnap said, like he understood the stress George was feeling. "Everything, Sapnap, everything!" George was biting his thumb as he paced. He couldn't pace much, as the oom was quite cramped. "Dude, chill, I heard he's really nice, okay? Like he's really understanding to first-timers and everything." Despite Sapnap's attempts to calm his nerves, George was still panicking.  
He'd suggested that Sapnap get him a few hours with a hooker for his 18th birthday as a joke, but apparently he'd taken it seriously, and had put far too much time and effort into getting George the perfect one. A guy, of course, as George had come out a few years ago. He claimed to have found this one on craigslist, which didn't inspire too much confidence, but Sapnap insisted that he had good reviews. Sapnap had refused to give this guy's name, or description, or really anything under the excuse that "it was a surprise". Ugh.

Sapnap's talking brought George back to reality. "You brought condoms and lube, right?" God, he could never understand how Sapnap talked so casually about these things. He let out a sigh. "Yes, I brought them! I've prepared everything! I'm even paying for the room!" Sapnap held up his hands defensively. "Hey man, You're the one who didn't want to do it at your house or anything!" George let out another exasperated sigh. "Of course I didn't want to do it at home! I-" "Sounds like you're just making excuses to me." Sapnap cut him off and looked at his phone, before breaking into a shit eating grin and standing up.

"Well, I'd better get going! He's gonna be here soon." Sapnap started heading towards the door, but George grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back. "No, please!" "Dude, do you want me to be here when he gets here? I don't think so." Despite George's best efforts, Sapnap was still the stronger man and managed to get himself to the door, putting back on his shoes and coat. "I mean, unless you want me to watch, dude." Sapnap said sarcastically, and that got George to shut up. They stood in silence for a moment.

"I'm still worried." George said quietly. Sapnap's smile fell upon hearing that, turning into a look of concern. "Hey, remember you don't have to do anything you don't want to, okay?" George nodded, his eyes falling to the ground. In a moment, Sapnap regained his enthusiasm. "But yeah, he said he's cool with whatever as long as you don't, like, directly harm him or anything, and I don't think you're into that. So do whatever you want to do. You got two hours, bye!" Despite George yelling his protests, Sapnap still left him alone in the cramped, cold, quiet motel room.

George sat down on the bed and started to take deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. He thought over what might go wrong. He could jizz his pants before they even had the chance to do anything, he could cause a noise complaint and someone could knock, he could take too long and his time could run out before he finished... So much could go wrong, really, but he had to trust that it wouldn't. A knock on the door pulled George out of his thoughts. He steeled himself and walked over to the door. He took a deep breath and opened it.

He didn't know what he was expecting, but it probably wasn't this. A handsome, tall man with messy dirty blonde hair and emerald green eyes stood on the other side. He was dressed pretty modestly overall. He and George made eye contact and they just stood there for a moment, before the man cleared his throat and spoke up. "Sorry, are you George? Do I have the wrong place?" George blinked a few times before composing himself enough to speak. "Oh, no. I mean yeah, that's me. Uhm, come in, please." George held open the door for the handsome guy. He just smiled and walked in, taking off his coat and shoes and started talking.

"Your friend payed for two hours and filled me in on the situation. It's your 18th birthday and you're a virgin, right? It's alright, I can change that." He winked at George, but didn't give him any time to respond. "You don't need to know my real name, but my clients call me Dream. You'll see why. I'm alright with most kinks, but if you have any questions, just ask. If you want, we can work out a safe word. Any questions so far?" Dream, which was apparently this guy's name, was undressing the entire time he was talking, until he was just in his boxers, and oh boy, he was even hotter like this.

George stood in a stunned silence for a moment before shaking his head. It was a lot of information to process all at once, but he thought he got it all. Dream smiled at him. "Fantastic. Then, are you a top or a bottom?" George thought for a moment. "Ah, I'm alright with either I suppose... I think I'd like to be on bottom tonight. Just because I don't have much experience." Dream nodded as George spoke.

"Alright then. Drop your pants, and I'll start by blowing you, if that sounds good." Dream said nonchalantly. George, in spite of himself, felt his face go red. He fumbled to take off his pants, and once they were off, Dream got down on his knees in front of the other boy and started by moving his hand around on George's cock, rubbing it slowly. George let out a groan at this. Dream smirked and dropped his hands, grabbing onto George's legs for support, before putting his mouth around George's dick and starting to blow him. George put one hand over his own mouth to help stifle the moans that were already coming out of him.

Dream continued for a while until he felt George getting close, then he abruptly stopped and came off of George's member. George looked confused for a moment, before Dream said, "Like I'm gonna let you come already." He shook his head. "We still have over an hour." George nodded as he realized he was in for one hell of a night.


	2. Happy Birthday pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George continue the birthday celebration~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be entirely honest I wasn't expecting this to get as popular as it did. Thank you so much to everyone who provided feedback! Full disclosure, after this chapter the fic is going to lose its emphasis on smut and become more plot focused, so be ready for that. There will still be sex scenes, but they will be less frequent.

We rejoin George as he's laying on his back, entirely naked, with his hands above his head. At Dream's request, of course. Dream was currently putting some lube on his fingers and getting ready to prep George.

"Now, this might be an odd time to ask, but do you want to try out a few kinks, just to see if you have em?" Dream said nonchalantly.

George felt his face go red yet again, and he managed to stammer out a reply. "Uhm, W-what type of kinks?" He said nervously as he writhed a bit in anticipation. 

Dream smiled reassuringly at George. "Nothing too extreme. Praise, deprecation, and choking, probably."

George thought for a moment, then nodded. "Sure, why not?"

Dream nodded as well, then climbed up onto the bed, between George's legs. "Then we'll do that in a moment. I should probably prep you first, though." He carefully moved his hand down and put his index finger at George's entrance. "Are you ready?" George swallowed, then nodded. Dream put his index finger in and was met by a groan of simultaneous pleasure and pain from George.

Dream started moving his finger, stretching George out, saying reassurances all the while. "Shhh, hey, it's alright. You're doing so good, okay? You're taking this so well for your first time." George nodded, his eyes closed and his face screwed up in concentration. "I need you to relax, okay? it'll hurt less than way." George did, in fact, make his best attempt to relax, but it was hard with the tall stranger's finger inside him.

After Dream felt George relax, he carefully added a second finger, still comforting George as he started scissoring his hole, stretching it out. "It's okay, alright? Just one more finger and you'll be ready for me." George kept making lewd noises as this was happening, groaning and moaning and trying his hardest not to writhe around and make this harder for himself. He was already fully erect and so turned on. He didn't think his first time would feel this good.

Dream added his third finger, and George let out a particularly loud moan, causing Dream to put a hand over his mouth. "Hey, keep it down, please. You don't want a noise complaint, do you?" George, eyes wide, shook his head, and Dream slowly removed his hand. "That's what I thought, then."

After George was properly prepped, Dream finally removed his fingers and was met with a gasp of relief from the shorter boy. "Now we can get down to business, hmm?" Dream said as he wiped his hand off. George nodded and Dream continued talking. "First, choking kink. This is the only one of the three that you can't exactly tell me to stop verbally. So, here's the solution. You can move your hands for this." Dream put his own hands up to demonstrate. "So, whenever you want me to stop, just do this, and I'll stop immediately." He put his hands into a 'time out' hand signal. "Got that?"

"Erm, yeah, I think I do." George said, still at a loss for words. Everything about this man just made him feel at sppechless. Most of all, the fact that he just didn't seem to stop talking. It was reassuring, in a way, but also made it hard for George to express his own thoughts about any given situation.

"Fantastic." Without any further warning, Dream put his hands around George's throat and started applying pressure. A few second in, however, George put his hands up into the hand signal, and Dream immediately took his hands away.

George immediately gasped for air for a moment, his own hands moving to his throat. "O-okay, I don't think I have that one." He said breathlessly.

Dream looked at him with kind eyes and nodded. "Alright, got it. Now, for the next few, it works better if I'm inside you. Are you ready?"

George nodded in affirmation " Yeah, I think so."

Dream nodded, and after putting on a condom and some lube, moved his member to George's entrance, slowly putting it inside, being careful not to hurt George in the process. Dream let out a groan himself as he entered. "Ah, fuck, even after prepping you, you're still so tight."

Despite the fact that the other man was now inside him, George still managed to focus on the fact the Dream swore. It sounded weird, but despite the fact that Dream had said plenty of sexual things since they met, he hadn't actually cussed before, and it managed to surprise him. Very quickly, however, George's attention shifted to the increasing large amount of cock inside him, making him feel so full. It hurt, but felt good at the same time. After a bit, George spoke up. "Pause, pause!"

Dream stopped immediately, making eye contact with George. "Are you okay? I'm around halfway there."

George struggled to catch his breath for a moment. "Halfway? How? There's already so much inside me!"

Dream, in spite of himself, couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm afraid I'm just that big, sweetheart."

George felt his cheeks turn even pinker than they were already, if that was even possible, at the use of the pet name. Dream noticed this, and smirked. "Oh, do you like that? Being called sweetheart?" He slowly continued to insert his penis, talking all the while to distract George. "Well, if that's all it took to get you to get so flustered, darling, you could've just told me. Who would've thought that's all it would take. How... simple." Dream slowly turned his words meaner, trying to deprecate George.

George, meanwhile, had not stopped softly moaning as this was happening. The deprecation wasn't really doing it for him either, and eventually he composed himself enough to say so. "I- I don't think the deprecation is, ahh~, working for me here."

Dream sighed. "Well, worth a shot. Only one more thing left to try, then." As he said this, he finally got all the way in. "Well, look at that, it's all inside now. You're doing so well, baby. Let me know when I can move, okay?"

"Oh, okay. Give me a moment." George said. He started taking deep breaths, steeling himself. "I think I'm ready now."

Dream nodded, grabbed George's hips, and slowly started thrusting. "You feel so good, darling. You're doing so, so well. I'm so proud of you."

George felt himself getting closer with each compliment. He realized that this was probably what it meant to have a praise kink. "Y-yeah, I think this one is right."

Dream raised an eyebrow. "Okay, then. I won't stop." Dream continued showering George with praise as he kept thrusting, eventually picking up the pace. George felt himself getting closer and closer to coming, and Dream did too.

"D-Dream, I think I'm about to come!" George said between moans.

"Then do it! Come for me and say my name!" Dream said as he continued picking up the pace.

"Dream!" George practically yelled as he came all over his chest. A moment later Dream came as well.

Dream panted for a moment before finally pulling out. "Well, George, that was great. However," Dream gestured to a clock on the wall, "It's around time for me to get going."

George was hardly in a state to respond, sweaty and panting on the bed. Dream got up and went into the bathroom, presumably to clean himself up, taking his clothes with him, leaving George alone.

After a while, George finally got enough energy to sit up. He knew he was probably going to have to take a shower in order to get the cum off his chest and out of his... Oh no. What he'd done finally set in. He'd just let a stranger take his virginity. He looked at the cum leaking onto the bed and sat in shock.

Dream finally came out of the bathroom, all his clothes back on. He walked in, and seeing George sitting still, walked over and snapped a few times in front of his face, snapping him back to reality. "Hey, are you okay? I know it can be a lot the first time." He said this so softly, so kindly, George could hardly believe this was the same man that had just taken him.

George lightly slapped himself in the face to get himself focused. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine, I think."

Dream smiled warmly at him. "If you're sure, I'd better be off. I need to get some sleep." He yawned as he said that, as if to make a point, then he left, and George was alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, if you have suggestions or feedback, please leave them in the comments. Even just a little compliment or a little constructive criticism helps!


	3. A Phone Call+Boy's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two men have a talks with their best friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, all plot and no smut. You can skip if you want, however it does provide important context for the next chapter. Also first appearance of Techno woop woop! Also also, wrote this on my phone at work so I hope it's good.

After George had gotten showered and dressed, he decided to call Sapnap. Sapnap picked up almost immediately, and George assumed that he was waiting to receive this call.

"George! Hey man, how did it go?" He said, and George had to move the phone away from his ear because Sapnap was so loud. He could practically hear the grin from the other side of the phone.

"Oh, yeah, it was great, he was great. He was really nice, actually." George said, somewhat awkwardly.

"See, what did I tell you? The reviews never lie. Was he big?" Sapnap said, and George choked on the water he was drinking.

He coughed and sputtered for a moment, collected himself, then responded. "I mean, yeah, he was big. What kind of question is that?"

George could picture with perfect clarity the way Sapnap put his hands up in self defense. "Hey man, I don't know anything about gay sex, I'm straight! I'm just trying to be polite and know if it was worth my money. If it wasn't you know I'll demand a refund dude!"

George didn't doubt that for a moment, honestly. "No, no, it was great, I already told you! He was really gentle and kind." George felt his cheeks go red as he recalled the events that had just transpired.

"You say that like you're catching feelings, dude. Are you catching feelings for a hooker? If you are, I'm gonna laugh at you, dude." Sapnap seemed to get a bit more serious for a moment.

"What- no! I'm not that stupid, Sapnap." George's cheeks went even redder at the implication that he could've caught feelings for Dream.

It was obvious that Sapnap didn't believe him, but he moved on. "Well, that's good, because I got you a date, dude!"

George stood in shock for a moment. "With who? Who the fuck did you set me up with?"

"Friend of a friend of a friend. You don't get to know who, though. It's a blind date!"

"Good god Sapnap, what the hell? Can you give me any details, at least?" George started pacing around and biting his thumb.

"Well, I've heard he's hot, so that's something. Also, he's a bit older…" George started protesting at that but Sapnap cut him off. "But not that much older! He's like 22!"

George was silent for a moment. "And why do you think this is a good idea, huh?"

Sapnap let out a sigh and got more serious. "I think it'll be good for you. Dating someone who has more… direction. Who's more mature."

George thought about it for a moment. Maybe Sapnap was right. He had no idea what he wanted to do with his life. Maybe it would be better to date someone older than him…

"When's the date, Sapnap?"

meanwhile, across town

Clay is a normal college student, at least as far as everyone else knows. He got a lot of scholarships for college. Some academic and some athletic, but he still didn't quite have a full ride.

We join Clay as he walks into a bar that he's been to many times before. He's late for boy's night, after all.

He walks over to the bar, where his best friend, Techno, was already waiting for him, sipping on his drink. Techno and Dream met in high school, where they used to fight over dumb shit all the time. Eventually though, they became friends, and that carried over into college.

"Fucking took you long enough. You're a few hours late there, Clay." Techno said as Clay took his seat.

"Yeah yeah, sorry. I had a last minute client. You know how it is." Clay said with a dismissive hand wave. Techno was the only one who knew what his 'night job' was. By day a college kid, by night a prostitute.

Techno sighed and took another sip of his beer. "Not really, but sure. How'd it go?" This was why Clay had told Tech I about his night job. He never judged and never mocked him for it. He accepted Clay for who he was and whatever he wanted to do. It was refreshing.

Clay quickly ordered his drink and sighed as he began stretching in his seat. "Great as usual. Didn't have time to stick around for aftercare because I had to come over here, though."

Techno rolled his eyes. "Sorry for ruining your night, I guess." He went to take a sip, but stopped as he seemed to remember something. "Oh, right. I got you a date."

Clay was about to take a sip of his own drink, but did a spit take as soon as Techno said that. "You fucking what?"

Techno put his hands down on the bar, gripping the edge, preparing for the incoming argument. "Look, I've never met him, but we've got some mutual friends and-"

"You're setting me up with someone you've never fucking met? Are you crazy?" Clay said, gesturing quizzically and frantically at Techno.

"Yeah, I get it. But I heard he's cute. He's a little young, but he's still legal." Techno now put his hands up, ready to go on the defensive.

"Someone you don't know who's also a teenager? What's wrong with you?" Clay looked like he was about to stand up and fight Techno right there and then.

"Listen- I think it would be good for you to date someone who's younger and less disillusioned with the world. We're tired, old men, Clay."

"I'm barely 22."

"That's besides that point. The point is that I'm worried about you. You haven't been as happy lately. I don't think I've seen you genuinely happy in, like, weeks."

"I'll have you know that I've been perfectly happy." Clay crossed his arms defensively.

"Name the last time you've been really happy, then."

Clay scoffed and started talking, "Well there was…" He trailed off as he tried to think of a time. "I mean there was that one time when…" His face slowly fell as he desperately tried to think of a time when he was genuinely happy. "Well come on of course there was…"

"Mhm. See, that's my point. You need to get out there and make some actually happy memories, okay? And I think this will help you with that." Techno had a look of concern on his face.

Clay sucked in a breath through his teeth and thought for a moment, his mind racing as he calculated whether or not this was a good idea. Of course, he wouldn't know until he tried…

"Time and place?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder who their blind dates could be? (◠‿・)—☆
> 
> Also, a little tangent, thank you so much to everyone who's read, left kudos, and commented. I used to read fanfic and think "How do people write over 1000 words every day?" Well, now I know. Oh boy do I know.


	4. Blind Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Dream show up to their blind dates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say two chapters in one day? Look, in my defense, my job is really boring and I have a lot free time. I meant for this to be smut in the second half but I guess I got too into writing the actual dialog. Smut next chapter I promise.

George stood nervously outside the restaurant, wearing some of his nicest clothes. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't be able to afford this place, but Sapnap had PayPal'd him enough to, hopefully, cover everything.

He entered the resteraunt, the smell of expensive food and wine, as well as the sound of smooth jazz mingled with quiet talking hitting his senses like a truck. He walked up to the podium and got seated at the table Sapnap's friend had reserved for them. It appeared that he had gotten there first.

As he looked through the menu, trying to distract himself, he heard someone clearing their throat right next to him. He put down his menu to look and… oh no, this couldn't be happening. He managed to stammer to his date an "I need to use the bathroom" before he practically ran to the bathroom.

As soon as he got in, he pulled out his phone and called Sapnap. It took a ring or two but he picked up. "Oh, hey George. How's your date going?"

George spoke quietly and furiously into the receiver. "It hasn't started yet. Did you know? Did you plan this? Is this funny to you?"

"Woah, woah, woah. What did I do, buddy? Do you know him?" Sapnap said this, but he clearly didn't seem too concerned.

"It's him, Sapnap. It's the hooker!" George was pacing in the bathroom.

Sapnap was noticably silent for a moment, and then he burst into hysterical laughter. "He- he's- oh my god George!"

"This isn't funny! My life just might be ruined, Sapnap!" George accidentally raised his voice, then remembered he was in public and lowered it again. "So you're telling me you actually didn't know?"

Sapnap managed to stop laughing long enough to respond. "Oh, don't get me wrong, I still would've set you up if I did know. But no, I didn't.

"Real comforting." George muttered. "Well, anyways, I'm going to go see if I can salvage this."

"Good fucking luck dude." George hung up, took a deep breath, and walked back into the resteraunt, back to his table.

The prostitute he knew as Dream was still sitting there, looking through the menu. He looked up as George sat back down and smiled at him. "Well, it certainly is funny seeing you here."

George had no idea how he could be so calm about this. "Uh, yeah, it really is. I'm George, if you don't remember."

Dream sighed. "Yes, I remember you. Don't worry. My real name, then, is Clay. Nice to formally meet you."

Dream- or Clay, rather- still seemed cool as a cucumber about all this. "Ah, yes, nice to formally meet you too." George looked down at the menu. "Have you ever been here before?"

Clay thought for a moment. "Once. With some guy who just wanted to talk to me for a while about his problems. Got paid and got a free meal." Dream turned his menu around and pointed a dish. "This is what I'd reccomend, personally."

George did look at the dish in question. Admittedly, It did look good, but there was something else that Clay said that caught his attention. "And does that happen often? People who just want to talk to you?"

Clay nodded and started looking at the menu himself. "Oh, all the time. People who can't afford a therapist, mostly."

George and Clay sat in awkward silence for a moment. Only broken when the waiter took their drink orders, and then promptly resumed. Finally, George worked up the nerve to say something.

"So, do you go to college?" A risky move. If he did go to college, it could be a conversation starter. If he didn't, it could be a dead end.

"Oh, yeah, I do. I'm about a year from graduating. I'm majoring in Communications and minoring in Marketing." Score, a topic they could talk about.

"Oh, really? What are planning for doing for work, after you graduate? Are you still going to…" George trailed off as he realized exactly what he was asking.

"Oh, no, my current occupation is just to help me pay the bills for now. I'm planning on becoming a talent agent, actually." Clay seemed very receptive to this topic, and George was grateful.

"Oh, really? For what kind of people? Actors or authors or…?" George said, leaning in, interested.

The topic was temporarily interrupted as their drinks arrived. Clay had opted for a drier white wine, while George had decided on water. Clay took a sip of his wine before finally answering.

"I'm planning on being a talent agent for pornstars." George almost spit his water all over his own fancy clothes, but Clay continued. "A good one, too. One who makes sure their clients aren't abused or anything."

Despite his initial reaction, George was still very interested. "Oh? Is that a problem in the porn industry?" George seemed to have said something right, because Clay's eyes lit up.

"I'm so glad you asked." Clay and George proceeded to have a discussion about the mistreatment of sex workers and why Clay cares that I've chosen to leave out of this fic for, frankly, everyone's benefit. If you want to learn more, please research it.

By the time Clay's rant was over, the food had arrived. But it hadn't really been touched yet, because they had been too busy discussing Clay's reasoning for his future career path.

"Well, I think that it's really cool that you've found yourself a cause to support!" George said enthusiastically as he finally took a bite of his food.

For once, Clay was the one to blush at this. "Oh, really? You think so?" He smiled. "No one's really ever said that to me before."

George raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? I don't see why anyone wouldn't it sounds like a very noble cause to support."

"Probably because of the way sex work has been written off as 'not a real job' by so many people." Clay said and took a bite of his food. "It really needs to be legalized and regulated."

George really enjoyed how much Clay sounded like he knew what he was doing. How much he sounded like he had everything in his life figured out. He let out a wistful sigh.

"I really wish I was that passionate about something." He put his chin in one hand and closed his eyes as he took another bite of his food.

"Well, you have to find something, anything, that you're even slightly interested in, and then you do research. A lot of research." Clay said. "What are you interested in, George?"

George thought as he chewed his food. "I think video games are pretty cool. I'm considering becoming a gaming YouTuber."

Dream nodded and thought for a moment. "I mean, I could see that. I wouldn't recommend that, though. You would have to be lucky in order to make it in that industry. Anyways, how do you feel about the debate that video games cause violence in real life?"

George scoffed. "It's bogus, of course. They don't cause violence in real life, undiagnosed mental illnesses and undisciplined, spoiled kids do."

Clay snapped his finger. "There you have it, there's your cause!" He leaned back in his chair. "Do more research about it and find out if it's something you're really interested in."

George sat in stunned silence for a moment. "Huh, never thought about it like that before. Thanks!" He smiled at Clay.

Clay smiled back at him. "No problem. If you need help researching, I have access to college library resources."

After that, the check arrived, and after a bit of argument, they decided to split the check and pay for what they each got.

In the parking lot, George remembered that Sapnap was his ride here, and realized that he'd probably have to ask Dream for a ride home.

"Clay, my friend drove me here and I don't have a car. Could you take me home?" George asked this somewhat awkwardly. Despite spending over an hour talking to this guy, he didn't quite feel like he knew him. 

Clay thought for a moment, seeming to consider something. "Better idea, how about you come back to my place and spend the night." He said, looking George up and down.

George felt his cheeks go red. "Oh." He thought for a moment about whether or not it was a good idea. He eventually reasoned that he was an adult, after all, and could do what he wanted.

"Sure, I would love to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Using my platform to raise awareness for issues I'm passionate about? It's more likely than you'd think. Legalize, regulate, and normalize sex work, video games don't cause violence. As always, leave kudos if you liked and comment your thoughts! Feedback, suggestions, or anything else you'd like me to know, really.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two go back to Dream's place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK AGAIN WITH A THIRD CHAPTER IN ONE DAY?? For those worried about me overworking myself, don't worry, I really enjoy writing these, and I if I could make it my job, I would. This will probably be the last chapter of this fic I post today.

Clay's apartment was about the size expected, for a college student. A one bed, one bath, with a small kitchen and living room. George didn't have much time to look around, though, because Clay seemed eager to get right to it.

Clay lifted George up by his hips, forcing George to wrap his legs around the taller man's back as he carried him to the kitchen counter, setting him on it gently, all while planting kisses all over the smaller man's face.

Once Clay set George down, he wasted no time unbuttoning his shirt and taking off his pants, his lips locked in George's.

Eventually though, he had to take his lips off of George's mouth. "Baby, I don't feel like going through the trouble of prepping you tonight, so I'm just gonna jerk you off, okay?" He said it so softly, like he was comforting him.

George nodded breathlessly. "P-please, I need you so bad right now." He was rapidly getting hard in his boxers, just from being told what Dream was going to do to him. 

Dream put his finger to George's lips. "Shhh, I know baby. I'm gonna take good care of you, okay?" Dream started trailing kisses down George's neck as he palmed him through his boxers.

George let out a whine, his hands holding onto Dream's shoulders tightly. Dream finally pulled George's erection out of his boxers and started stroking it gently, murmuring praise in George's ear.

George was letting out moans at this point. He felt his release coming fast. That is, until his phone started ringing from his pants on the floor.

Clay stopped suddenly, pulling away from George despite his whines of protests, and picked up the phone. "It says Sapnap is calling you."

George let out a groan of frustration. "Just ignore it, he's not worth the time. Can we just focus on what we're doing?"

Clay looked at the phone for a good few moments, then picked up the call, shoving it into George's hands. "No, talk to him."

"Clay, what the hell are you doing?" But it was too late, the phone was in his hands. The call picked up, with Sapnap on the other side of the line.

"Hey Georgie, how'd the date go? Sorry if I called you while it's still going." It sounded like Sapnap was driving. "Just wanted to check if you needed a ride."

"O-oh no, it's fine. He took me back to his place, I'm going to stay the night." George gave Dream a questioning look, but it was too late, Dream had already resumed gently stroking George's cock. George immediately slapped a hand over his mouth to hold back his moans.

"Oh man, are you guys gonna, like, bone?" Sapnap said, obviously intending it as a joke, but George's silence apparently spoke loud enough for him to understand. "Oh. OH! Sorry, am I interrupting something?"

George looked at Dream questioningly, and he shook his head. "N-No, you're fine. We uh.. haven't started yet." He proceeded to swear under his breath as Dream started licking the tip of his dick as well.

"Oh, in that case, mind telling me how your date went?" Sapnap said, still miraculously oblivious to the fact that the two men were, in fact, fucking on the other side of the phonecall.

"Oh, well, it went great-" George stopped abruptly and Dream started full on sucking George's dick. He took a few seconds to recompose himself, then continued. "Uh, you know, he was really nice, and he'd already been to the resteraunt and he recommended me a dish."

George continued unsteadily describing their date as he felt himself get closer and closer to coming. Eventually, Sapnap hung up, and almost as soon as he did, he came into Dream's mouth.

After Dream had swallowed it all and licked George's dick clean, George started telling him off. "Clay, what was that? I-I could've embarrassed myself in front of my best friend!"

Clay planted a kiss on George's forehead. "But you didn't. Besides, you kind of let him know that we were going to fuck anyways." He wrapped his arms around George, enveloping him in a hug.

George reluctantly hugged him back, burying his head in Clay's chest. Muffled, he said, "I'm gonna get you back for that."

Clay moved his hands down until he had a firm grip on George's waist again, and then picked him up. "Oh, believe me, I look forward to it." He winked.

George felt his cheeks go pink. "Wait, I thought you were a top?" He said, tilting his head to the side in confusion as Clay carried him to his bed.

Clay laughed a little. "Oh, I'm actually a bottom-leaning switch. I can just tell you need someone to take care of you." Clay set George down on the bed and started taking off his own clothes.

George frowned. "Then let me do something for you! I-I'll blow you!" George started blushing as soon as it came out of his mouth.

Clay laughed again. "No thank you. I got all I need from that phone call stunt."

George started blushing even harder. "No, you mean… you have a public sex kink?"

Clay grinned. "Oh, I have plenty of kinks." He leaned down until he was next to George's ear. "Bondage, deprecation, humiliation," he said softly into his ear, "and I really enjoy getting fucked by multiple guys at once."

George felt his face getting more red each time Clay listed something, until by the end he was as red as a tomato.

Clay crawled behind where George was sitting on the bed and out his arms around him. "But we don't have to do any of those if you don't want to." He planted a kiss on the back of George's head. "Come lay down, it's time for bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha Dream sure does have a lot of fun kinks. I wonder what'll happen with those?


	6. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Dream have a talk over breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this one folks. Also, sorry it's shorter, I just wanted this one to be set up for the next chapter.

George woke up to light streaming in from the blinds, an open bedroom door, and the unmistakeable smell of breakfast. George laid there for a moment, taking in the feeling of the moment, before dragging himself out of the bed and throwing on some boxers and a shirt. He didn't know who's boxers and who's shirt it was, but hey, it was comfortable.

As he left the bedroom, the smell got stronger, and he rounded the corner to see Clay making pancakes and humming something softly. He has a small smile on his face as he flipped the pancake that was currently in the pan.

George softly walked up behind him and hugged him from behind. Clay started for a moment, then turned around, bent down, and kissed him gently on the forehead. "Good morning, sunshine."

George let out a sleepy 'mhm' in confirmation, before dragging himself over the dining room table and sitting there, waiting for Clay to finish breakfast.

Sure enough, eventually he came into the room, wielding a plate of pancakes and a plate of bacon, as well as a bottle of maple syrup. "Sorry I got up without waking you up. I wanted to surprise you with breakfast."

George smiled at Clay. "Thank you." He started taking Pancakes and bacon and putting them onto his own plate.

Clay sat down across from George, taking the remaining food. They ate in silence until George was done with his food and had fully woken up.

"So, yeah, Clay, I was thinking as I was falling asleep last night, and I decided I wanted to…" He paused, thinking how to phrase this, "learn your kinks."

Clay choked on his pancakes. He quickly took a swig of milk to help the pancakes go down easier, and then sat in silence for a moment.

"George, are you sure?" He said, reaching across the table and holding one of George's hands. "You really don't have to do this for me."

"No, but I want to. If for no other reason than to pay you back for all you've done for me." George said, giving Clay a reassuring smile.

"George, I don't know how to tell you this, but that's an absolutely terrible way to think about debt." Clay was more serious than George had ever seen him. "You'll get taken advantage of a lot with that way of thinking."

"By other people, maybe. But I trust you, Clay." George was insistent. He really wanted to make Clay feel good.

Clay pressed his lips together, apparently deep in thought for a moment. Eventually he let out a sigh and squeezed George's hand. "Fine, but you can't say I didn't warn you."

George gave a wide smile and leaned over the table to kiss Clay. "Thank you. So then, where do we start?"

"Do you know how to tie knots?" Clay said after thinking for a moment.

"I can tie my shoes, if that's what you mean."

"Good enough. Time for you to learn how to do bondage."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bondage time folks!!! As always, remember to leave kudos if you liked it and comment any thoughts, feedback, constructive criticism, or suggestions you might have!


	7. Taking Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George tries to top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I learned I'm not the best at writing degredation. I still hope you all enjoy, though!

After several hours of George trying and failing to tie knots correctly, despite Clay's best effort to teach him, George was putting away Clay's rope. And he had a lot of rope.

As he put the last piece of rope back in its drawer, he felt himself being picked up from behind. He let out a small you, but relaxed once he realized it was Clay.

"Clay, what are you doing? Put me down." George said playfully, in a tone that indicated that he really didn't want to be let down.

"Babe, I've been waiting for us to have sex but it isn't happening." Clay said, carrying George around the living room, going nowhere in particular. "So now I'm bored and horny." He was almost whining at this point.

George let out a sigh. "Let me down, Clay." He said, more seriously this time, and Clay actually set him down. "Take off your clothes and sit on the couch."

Clay obliged, and George also stripped down to his boxers and proceeded to straddle the taller man on the couch.

"Now, Clay, I want you to jerk off for me, and I want you to moan my name while you do it." George said, trying his best to sound like a top. He had no idea what he was doing, but he was going to try his best.

Apparently he did something right, because Clay smiled and nodded. "Whatever you say, sir." Clay immediately started touching himself, setting a slow pace.

"God, look at you, so willing to do this. You're such a slut, Clay." George said in the sternest tone he could manage.

Clay let out a moan. "Ah, fuck, George. Keep going." His breathing was already getting heavy and his eyes were closed in concentration.

George smiled a little, knowing he did this to Clay. It made him feel good, powerful even. "You're really getting off on this. On touching yourself and having me insult you. It's disgusting. I ought to punish you for it."

Clay was letting out more frequent moans. "That's it, you're doing so good, George!" He started picking up the pace on himself.

George noticed this and promptly grabbed Clay's wrist, stopping him. "Did I tell you that you could speed up, slut?"

Clay's eyes opened and met George's. He was panting, sweat dripping down his forehead. He shook his head. "N-No sir, you didn't. I'm sorry."

George felt himself getting harder by the moment. Having Clay at his mercy like this really made him feel good. "Then beg. Beg me to let you continue."

Clay didn't skip a beat and immediately started begging. "Please sir, let me jerk off for you. Let me-"

George let go of Clay's wrist. "Keep going, but you still aren't allowed to speed up unless I tell you to." George fought the blush that was rising to his cheeks. He had to keep it together.

Clay breathlessly nodded and went back to stroking his dick slowly, still letting out moans of George's name.

After a little while of this, Clay's breathing became even harder and his moans became less coherent. "Oh, sir, I- fuck."

George moved Clay's head so he was looking him in the eyes. "What do you want, Clay?"

"S-sir, I want to cum. Can I cum, sir?" Dream looked so helpless, his eyes out of focus, his breathing heavy, and his dick twitching. It made George feel like he was close to coming himself.

"Do it, Clay. Cum for me." George said, his hands reaching into his own boxers to touch himself as well.

After a few louder moans, Clay came all over his own chest, and George wasn't far behind him. They were both quiet for a moment as they caught their breaths and came down from their climaxes.

"George, that was great!" Clay said, taking George's face in his hands and planting kisses all over it. "You did so well. I wasn't even expecting it, either!"

George finally allowed himself to blush. "Oh, stop, I was just trying my best." He let out a sigh as he became aware of the cum on his chest. "Do you have any wash rags?"

Clay stopped kissing George for a moment. "Oh yeah, I'll go get one. You stay here, okay? I'm in charge of aftercare this time."

George nodded and sighed, leaning back against the couch. He couldn't deny that he felt good. Regardless though, he knew that he probably wouldn't do that again unless Clay really wanted to.

Clay re-entered, holding a warm washcloth which he used to wipe the cum off of his own chest as well as George's.

After he was done cleaning up, Clay collapsed on the couch next to George, letting out a contented sigh.

"Now we get to cuddle, right?" Clay said, in a tone that implied it was a joke, but sounded a little more desperate than that.

That didn't escape George, who immediately leaned his head against Clay's chest. "If you really want to, sure."

There was a brief pause. George couldn't see Clay's face, but he felt it as Clay put his arm around the smaller man. "Thanks." He sounded almost bashful as he said that.

And they say like that for a while, eventually falling asleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty folks, important announcement. I've pretty much done all I wanted to do plot-wise with this fic. There's maybe 1 or two other things that aren't really plot important, but that's it. So now more than ever I need you to comment your suggestions for future chapters! Remember to comment and leave kudos if you liked!


	8. Mildly Uncomfortable Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap and George, Dream and Techno, and finally Sapnap and Techno, have a conversation about what's about to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your voices have been heard! This chapter was mostly set up but y'all already know what's gonna happen next chapter. Also considering starting a new fic so I'll keep y'all updated on that.

"George, no way, absolutely not." Sapnap said into his phone. He tapped his foot impatiently and looked at his watch. George has been at this for several minutes now.

"Sapnap, please? Why not?" Sapnap could almost picture George's puppy dog eyes. He knew that if George were with him in persona, he'd practically be on his knees at this point.

"George, I'm not going to help you fuck your boyfriend. I told you, I'm straight!" Sapnap had explained this point to George multiple times now, but he wasn't listening.

"It's just once, Sapnap. It won't kill you to fuck a guy once. It's just like fucking a girl… except it's like fucking a guy?" George went silent on the other end of the phone, supposedly waiting for a rebuttal from Sapnap.

Sapnap was silent for a long moment, thinking about what it would mean if he said yes to this. It wouldn't be gay, right?

Sapnap eventually let out a sigh. "So what's the plan? Are we gonna double penetrate him? Spitroast him?"

Sapnap could feel George's face light up from the other side of the phone. "Is that a yes, Sapnap?"

Sapnap let another sigh and said , more exasperated, "Well, it depends, George. What are we gonna do to him?"

"Uh, yeah, right. The idea is that he'll suck your dick, since you're straight and directly fucking a guy might be weird for you, and I'll fuck him from behind."

Sapnap nodded along. He liked this plan. "Alright, just send me the time and place and I'll be there."

"Thanks Sapnap! I'll definitely owe you one." George said and immediately hung up before Sapnap could change his mind.

Sapnap let out a sigh and jumped against a wall. "He's gonna fucking owe me more than one, that's for sure."

Meanwhile…

"Clay, we've been friends for years. We've trusted each other with all our secrets. We decided to go to college together, for fuck's sake. But I think you've finally crossed the line."

Clay stared Techno directly in the eyes from across the booth in the resteraunt they were sitting in. "Why not?"

Techno let out a huge sigh and St back in his booth, his eyes going to the ceiling. "Clay, I'm not joining you and your boyfriend's weird orgy party."

"It's not an orgy party, dude! It's just like, four guys with three of them fucking me, and I'm asking you if you want to be one of those guys."

"Just regular old platonic sex." Techno mumbled sarcastically as he took a sip of his drink. He obviously wasn't even considering the idea. Even though he was desperate, he wasn't that desperate. He could get a girl or a guy if he really wanted to, it just wasn't his priority.

"Yeah, exactly, dude." Clay said, either not detecting the sarcasm or choosing to ignore it. He seemed oddly insistent about this, all things considered.

"Clay, no, it's not going to happen. No offense, but I don't really want anything to do with your sex life."

Clay finally let out a sigh and relaxed into his seat. "Yeah, see, I didn't think you would. Typical of you, really, to be such a coward."

Techno narrowed his eyes and sat up in his seat. "What the fuck did you just say to me?"

Clay suppressed a smile. "Did I stutter? I said you're a coward. You're afraid that the other guys there are gonna show you up."

Techno gritted his teeth. "That's a filthy fucking lie and you know it." He slammed his fists on the table, obviously getting riled up now

Clay leaned forward, meeting Techno's eyes. "Show up, then. Show up to prove you aren't a coward."

Techno was silent for a moment, thinking over his options. Then he spoke up. "When's it happening and where's it happening?"

The day of the "event"

Sapnap stood outside the door of the apartment, trying to bring himself to knock, but he just couldn't. He was nervous, for sure. Who wouldn't be, in his shoes?

He heard someone clearing their throat behind them, and turned around to see a man. He raised an eyebrow and the man spoke up.

"Hey, I'm Techno. I'm assuming you're one of George's friends?" He said, his stance far more casual than Sapnap's.

"Uh, yeah, I'm Sapnap. And you're one of Dr-I mean Clay. Clay's friends. Shit." He mentally scolded himself for using Clay's 'stage name'.

Techno didn't acknowledge Sapnap's slip up. He just glanced at the door and back at Sapnap. "So, are you gonna knock? Have you already knocked and we're just waiting on them?"

Sapnap dropped his eyes. "I haven't knocked yet. I'm bracing myself."

They stood in silence for a moment. A silence that was half awkward and half reassuring. It might've been awkward, but at least they had each other. Eventually, though, Sapnap broke it.

"Why are we doing this?" He said, looking for some shred of sympathy or empathy from Techno.

What he got was, "Clay dared me to. Challenged my honor, that piece of shit." His face remained impassive, but his tone got a bit sharper. "Why are you here?"

"George already owes me a lot of favors, so what's a few more on top of the stack? Maybe if I save up enough, I can get him to tell girls to talk to me." The joke fell flat in the tense atmosphere.

"I'm guessing you're straight, then?" Techno said and leaned against the wall opposite Clay's apartment door. Sapnap couldn't decipher his tone at all.

"I mean, yeah. You aren't?" Sapnap said, confused, then quietly cursed, realizing how bad that must've sounded. "Shit, sorry for assuming."

Techno actually cracked a smile for the first time that Sapnap had seen. "Oh, y'know, it's whatever. Whoever. I'm not picky."

The conversation was just getting started when Sapnap heard talking from the other side of the door. He couldn't make it out, but he knew the voices of George and Clay when he heard them.

He decided to take this opportunity to knock and accept whatever came of it. Might as well get this over with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty folks, remember to leave kudos if you liked and comment any feedback, suggestions, or really anything else you'd like me to know regarding the fic!!


	9. Foursome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno, Dream, George, and Sapnap get down and dirty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's happening!! Wow!!! After all this time it's finally here. I hope I did it justice for y'all. Enjoy.
> 
> Also, update on that new fic, it would be more focused around Techno, and it would take place in the same universe as this one. Let me know if y'all would be interested!

George paced nervously around the bedroom. Today was the day that all his planning came to fruition. Sapnap and one of Clay's friends, Techno, had agreed to this. It honestly felt like a weird dream.

He drilled his boyfriend again, making sure everything was ready. "And you prepped yourself before this, right?"

George eventually calmed himself to stop pacing. "I'm sorry, Clay, I just want this to be good for you."

"I know, babe. I want it to be good for you too." Clay stood up and kissed George on the forehead. "And it will be. Now let's go wait for them by the door, okay?"

About a minute later…

"Sapnap! You're here!" George said and threw his arms around his friend, as if they were just meeting up casually.

"Oh, hey George." Sapnap chuckled nervously. He awkwardly reciprocated the hug.

Techno, on the other hand, walked up to Clay and put his hand out for a handshake. "I'm here, and I've proved I'm not a coward."

Clay took the handshake, his face stern. "You have yet to prove anything to me, Techno."

After a tense silence between the two, George walked up and diffused the situation, addressing Techno.

"Hey, you're Techno, right? You're one of Clay's friends." Techno nodded, and they started conversing.

Which left Sapnap to talk to Dream.

"So, you're the guy that hired me on George's birthday?" Clay said. They didn't have too much of a height difference, but it felt like Clay towered over him.

"O-oh, yeah, that was me." Sapnap said, shoving his hands into his pockets and awkwardly rocking on his heels.

Clay's stern expression melted at that. "I can't thank you enough, then." He pulled Sapnap's hand out of his pocket and started shaking it, much to Sapnap's confusion.

"I-I'm sorry, what?" It felt to Sapnap like his voice had risen an octave. It felt like he was royally embarrassing himself in front of his best friend's boyfriend.

"I mean, yeah. You introduced me to my boyfriend, and also contributed to my rent this month." Clay's smile was friendly. "Not to mention you're doing this."

Sapnap was still in shock, frankly. This was the guy who he was supposed to fuck? He had all his shit together better than Sapnap did.

After pleasantries were properly exchanged, they finally got to the bedroom. Everyone took off their clothes, a sort of awkward silence overpowering the room. What were they supposed to say in this situation?

Clay climbed onto the bed, naked, on his hands and knees. "Alright, who wants a piece of this first?"

Techno took a step back. "You two can have him first. I'm not in a rush."

Clay raised an eyebrow at Techno. "What's wrong, are you nervous?" He rocked back and forth and his hands and knees a little, his dick swaying with him.

"Clay, you better shut your mouth before I'm forced to put my dick in it." Techno practically growled.

"Nah, I call first dibs on that." Sapnap blurted without thinking.

Clay turned to Sapnap and patted the bed in front of him with one of his arms. "Then come get some."

Sapnap crawled up onto the bed with Clay, and sure enough Clay didn't waste any time in starting to suck his dick.

Shortly after, George also climbed up behind Dream and started inserting his cock into Dream's ass.

Dream stopped sucking Sapnap's dick for a moment to catch his breath as the cock went into his ass. However, Sapnap grabbed his head and pushed him back into his dick.

"Did I say, you could stop, slut?" Sapnap said. Dream shook his head and resumed.

Meanwhile, Techno stood watching on in mild shock. For once, he really understood what the difference between Clay and Dream was, and he understood he was watching Dream right now, and not Clay.

Once he rationalized to himself that this wasn't his friend, he felt more free to climb in, and started stroking Dream's cock.

Dream felt himself getting used by these three men, and he felt good. He felt full and taken care of. It'd been a while since he'd done this, and he forgot how good it felt.

They continued like this for a while, hearing each other's moans and groans, and eventually everything started blurring together. Eventually, everybody came, and they all say there for a while, catching their breaths.

Post-nut clarity hit Sapnap like a truck, and he fled to the bathroom, taking his clothes with him.

Techno left pretty soon after as well, leaving George and Clay alone in the bedroom.

They were both laying on the bed, with Clay's head on George's chest. "Baby, that was great, we should do that again sometime." Clay said, half awake and very tired

George scoffed. "Good luck convincing Sapnap." He ran his hands through Clay's hair as he spoke.

"Fuck Sapnap. We can get someone else. I have friends." Clay said sleepily.

"I know, babe, I know." George said reasurringly.

They fell asleep like that, in each other's arms, and they were okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post note clarity is a bitch :pensive:. Anyways remember that from here on out I have practically no plans. I have a few fic chapters I want to do and one of those will be probably be next but the point is I need y'all to leave suggestions, feedback, all those good things in the comments!! Please and thank you! Also remember to leave kudos if you liked I love you all bye!!!


	10. Best Friend Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap and Dream, as well as George and Techno have some nice conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was already one of the ideas I had for a fic chapter, and I decided that it fit best here. Also, some of you guys were asking for this anyways. Also, disclaimer: THEY TALK ABOUT THEIR SEXUALITIES IN THIS ONE. THESE ARE NOT THE ACTUAL SEXUALITIES OF THE PEOPLE THEMSELVES NECESSARILY, IT'S JUST FOR THE PURPOSES OF THIS FIC. Thank you.

"Thanks for meeting me here, Techno!" George said as he took his seat in his booth. He and Techno had been talking about this for a while now, ever since they met at The Event, and today just happened to work for both of their schedules.

"Oh, yeah, sure. It's not a problem." Techno said as he took his seat across from George. his demeanor was relaxed, unconcerned as it always seemed to be. Frankly, George admired how well he managed to retain his composure, no matter what happened. "I've been wanting to talk to you for a while, anyways. Ever since you and Clay got set up on that blind date.

"Oh, really? Well, I'm an open book, you can ask me almost anything!" George said proudly.

"That's not always a good thing, George." Techno said with a sigh, and he reminded George of Clay just for a moment. He could tell that they had been friend for a while, just in how they talked a lot like each other. "Anyways, I was thinking we just go back and forth asking each other questions until we run out of things to ask."

"Oh, yeah, sure. You can go first." George relaxed back in his chair, preparing himself to his first question.

"Okay, then. I'll start off easy. What's your sexuality?"

"Oh, I'm gay. I came out a few years ago. My turn. what's yours? You sexuality, I mean."

"I'm pan. Gender has never really mattered to me all that much. Took me a while to figure that out, though." Techno said, settling back into his seat, seeming to relax. "Alright then, what are you planning to do for college? If you're planning on college at all, that is."

George felt himself getting sick to his stomach a bit. This was the worst possible question he could've asked. "Oh, well, I don't know. I uh... I'm still figuring it out."

"Have you considered becoming a hooker?" Techno said, obviously sarcastically.

George let out a chuckle. "Oh, no. I tried talking to Clay about that. He said I was too shy." George felt himself becoming at ease again. "Anyways, my turn. What's the weirdest thing Clay's ever done on the job? That he's told you about, anyways."

Techno thought for a moment. "Well, I guess I always kind of assumed it was on the job, but one time we were playing never have I ever at a party, and he claimed that he'd been pegged before."

George tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

There was a brief silence as Techno felt his soul leave his body at the thought of explaining what pegging was to a guy that was barely even an adult. "I... Ask Clay about it later."

George shrugged. "Alright, if you really don't want to tell me. Anyways, it's your turn."

"Oh, right, yeah." Techno thought for a moment. "Your friend. I think his name was Snapmap? What's his deal?"

"Oh, Sapnap? Well, we was just doing that so I would owe him a favor. Not that I don't already owe him a ton of favors. That and he's straight. That's probably why he left so fast." George said, then proceeded to zone out as he thought about how many favors he owed Sapnap.

"He mentioned that, actually. All of those things. Not sure I buy it though." Techno said, meeting George eyes. "I think he just hasn't figured everything out yet."

"Well, that's his business. isn't it? Not ours. If he wants to talk about it with me, he will." George said, keeping his voice low. "But he hasn't yet, so I'm going to leave it alone."

Techno was silent for a moment, staring down George, before sighing and collapsing back in his seat. "Yeah, alright. I guess I'm just worried about him. I was there too, for a while, and it kinda wrecked my mental health. He should probably talk about it with someone soon."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sure he'll come to me with that when he's ready, though."

Meanwhile, across town...

"I don't know, man. It just... It felt good! Better than I thought it would, but I think I'm still straight! I'm straight, right?" Sapnap pleaded as he took a sip of his beer. He was already drunk, and he certainly wasn't going to stop now.

"Look man." Clay said, his own beer remaining untouched. "I have clients who are men, who are married, even. And they'll swear up and down that they're straight. Some of them might be in denial, but some of them might actually be straight. Only you can figure out your sexuality and what that means to you. I'm always here to talk, and I'm sure George is too."

"I mean, yeah, but things have been awkward between me and George since I fucked his boyfriend."

"Sapnap, he literally begged you to, and I'm the boyfriend." Clay said. He sighed and put his head in his hands. He'd been going in circles with Sapnap like this for a while now. "Have you considered that you might be bi?"

Sapnap stopped for a moment and considered that. "I might be..." He sat and thought some more.

"Well, I'm bi too, so we could be bi buddies." Clay said as he finally took his first sip of beer, feeling like this conversation was finally going somewhere.

"I mean, I'd definitely have to think on it some more. This sexuality shit... I thought I had it figured out in high school, but I sure fucking don't, man."

"Hey man, these things take time. Techno only figured out he was pan recently." Clay stopped and chuckled, thinking about it. "He was really interested in this Non-Binary person on our campus. It was justified, they were hot. Anyways, he was really torn up about it for a while, trying to figure out what he was. He settled on pansexual eventually, and that came as a huge relief to him. The moral of the story is," Clay paused, taking another sip of beer, "these things take time, and you shouldn't try to rush them."

"Fuck, thanks man. I'll have to think about that."

"No problem." they sat in silence for a moment, both thinking about different things.

"Hey dude, can you give me a ride home? I think I'm too drunk to drive."

Clay let out a sigh. "Sure thing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realized recently that this fic reads like a romcom. Can't say I'm upset about this development. Anyways remember to leave Kudos if you liked and comment any suggestions, feedback, constructive criticism, or really anything else you want me to know in regards to the fic!! Have a nice day and stay hydrated!


	11. Enough Love To Go Around+A Talk About The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two boyfriends have a talk, meanwhile their best friends are concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is mostly set up and exposition because I felt like writing slightly angsty character interaction and I don't have many ideas. I would appreciate it if you read it anyways though!

George was sitting on Clay's couch impatiently, scrolling through reddit on his phone. He knew that Clay had a gig tonight, but it wasn't supposed to run this long.

At long last, the door opened, and Clay walked in. He looked exhausted as he gave a tired smile to George. "Sorry, babe. They payed me extra to stay a while longer."

George immediately got up and gave Clay a hug. "It's alright, babe." He pulled away from the hug to look Clay in the eyes for a moment. "You still have some love left for me, right?"

Clay kissed the top of George's head. "Of course I do." He said, his smile dropping a little. "But probably not in the way you want right now."

George let out a sigh, pouting at his boyfriend. "Clay…"

"I know, I know. I just don't have enough stamina right now George. I'm exhausted and I also have class tomorrow." Clay said, his hands around George's waist.

"But can we still cuddle?" George said, it almost coming out as a whine. He gave Clay a pleading look.

"Oh George… of course we can cuddle." Clay planted a kiss on George's forehead. "You can always have all the cuddles you want. Now come on, it's time for bed."

Later, in bed…

George could hear Clay's soft snoring behind him in bed, but sleep just couldn't seem to find him

He was too busy thinking about Clay's job and what that meant for him. It meant that he was at risk for getting STDs, even though he knew Clay was always safe, and it meant that what happened tonight could happen all the time.

He liked Clay, he really did. He might go so far as to say that he loved Clay. And he knew Clay loved him back. But it was hard to remember that sometimes when he was sitting alone, knowing his boyfriend was out there doing God knows what with a stranger.

But still, he felt Clay pull him a little further into his arms in his sleep, and felt the warmth coming off of him, and knew that in the end, he was loved.

Meanwhile, across town.

It was dark outside, but that didn't bother Techno. It never did. He leaned over the railing overlooking the lake casually, waiting for someone.

He heard the footsteps from behind him first, and spoke without turning around. "Well, you're late."

"Yeah," said Sapnap, rustling a bag of fast food, "but I got us a snack."

Techno let out a sigh and waved Sapnap over. "Well, either way, we still have a lot to talk about, don't we?"

Sapnap nodded and joined Techno in leaning against the railing, taking out french fries and handing them to Techno. "I mean yeah, I guess."

"I was trying to be cool, but you ruined it." Techno muttered as he took a french fry and started eating it. "Anyways, yeah, we do. We need to talk about George."

Sapnap let out a poorly concealed sigh of relief, but quickly composed himself. "Oh, uh… what about him?"

"I'm worried about him. Worried about what he's going to do for a living." Techno took the remainder of his french fry out of his mouth like a cigarette. "Clay is nice, but I doubt he'll let George basically live in his apartment for free forever."

Sapnap let out a sigh. "Look, I know, man. Everyone in his life is concerned about it. Me, his parents, and definitely Clay too." He leaned back on the rail, looking up at the night sky. "I just don't know what we can do about it."

"Get him to start a YouTube channel or something." Techno said as he finished off his french fry.

Sapnap paused for a moment, his eyes dropping from the sky and falling to Techno. "I'm sorry, what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say b-plot? No? Too bad! As always remember to leave kudos if you liked and comment any feedback, suggestions, constructive criticism or really anything else you want me to know in relation to this fic!! Now more than ever I need suggestions!!!


	12. Getting a start on streaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Sapnap talk about streaming. Also, Dream gets looped in somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF well it's been a while folks. Sorry, my hiatus has been due to a combination of me not having many ideas and me just now getting Minecraft for the PC. Also, this chapter is shorter, sorry.

“Sapnap, what are you on about?” George said into his phone as he made himself lunch. He was home alone, as Clay had class today. He had his phone between his head and his shoulder as he started boiling some water.

“Listen man, Techno proposed it, and I honestly don’t think it’s a bad idea.” Sapnap said, and he sounded more serious than he had in a while. “Start a gaming Youtube channel, or a Twitch stream or something. If it does well you can make money, and if it doesn’t you’re having fun anyways!”

George let out a sigh as he considered it. “I don’t know, Sap. My PC isn’t great, and I don’t really have a real mic. Also, I’m not good at many games.”

”Your PC doesn’t need to be great at first, I can probably steal a mic from our old high school’s AV club, and you’re decent at Minecraft. It doesn’t matter if you’re good, as long as you’re entertaining, dude!”

George thought for a moment, then spoke. “Okay, I’ll try it.” Sapnap started celebrating his triumph, but George cut him off, “but you’ve gotta try it too.”

A few days later…

”Yeah, so, anyways, we have full iron armor now, so we should probably focus on getting diamonds.” George said into his microphone to his stream. This was his third stream, and he was doing relatively well, even receiving a few donations already.

He was about to go back down into his mine when he heard his door open. He stopped for a moment and called out, “Clay? Are you home early?” He addressed his stream briefly. “One moment, I think my boyfriend’s home.”

George watched the chat briefly as the people there freaked out, saying things like “Boyfriend reveal?” and “Gay George pog?” and sighed, before heading into the living room.

Sure enough, Clay was there, back early from his classes. “Hey babe. My classes ended early so I figured I’d come back here. You didn’t answer my texts, are you okay?” He looked concerned as he said this.

George suddenly remembered that he put his phone on silent for the stream. “Oh, yeah, sorry. I’m just streaming right now-”

”George, are you a cam boy now?” Clay said, cutting him off. His expression was a mixture of confusion and bemusement.

George’s face went red. “What? No, I’m just playing video games. Minecraft, specifically.” George paused for a moment. “Want to make an appearance on stream?

Clay raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Are you sure you want me to show up? I might steal your thunder.” He wiggled his eyebrows mockingly at George.

George let out a sigh. “Yeah, I’m sure. My chat was going kinda wild about a ‘boyfriend reveal’.”

Clay wheezed and took a moment to laugh. “I-I’m sorry just…” He leaned against a wall, winded. “The phrase ‘boyfriend reveal’ is really fucking funny to me.”

It was George’s turn to wiggle his eyebrows. “You got to give the people what they want, Clay.” George said and leaned against Clay.

”I know, I know. Show me to your stream, then.”

So Clay played moral support for George for a while. He didn’t know how to play the game at all, but he tried his hardest to support his boyfriend. After a while, George made an offhand remark.

”You know, we could get you a computer and your own Minecraft account and I could show you how to play.” It was casual, said as a joke as George was busy killing blazes.

Clay seemed to take it seriously though, and thought about it. “I’m not sure I could afford another computer, George. And how much does this game cost? I don’t know, maybe I could play on your account.”

George took his hands off the keyboard instinctually to defend himself, then quickly realized his mistake when he got killed by blazes. He waited to respawn to address Clay first. “Well, I mean, it was just a suggestion. Don’t feel like you have to do anything-” 

Then it came, the donation alert chime. George swiveled his head to check, and his jaw dropped at what he saw. Someone had donated $500 dollars, and left a message.

”Here, get Dream a computer with this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a sneaky detail and I want to see if anyone notices it. Anyways remember to leave kudos if you liked, and comment any feedback, suggestions, or really anything else you want me to know in relation to the fic.


End file.
